


Strangers On A Train

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - train, Falling Asleep on Someone's Shoulder, First Meetings, Hojong-centric, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Traveling, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Kudos: 1





	Strangers On A Train

**11:28 AM**

"Train now arriving at-"

Sungjong heard Sungyeol sigh in annoyance,cutting off the announcement."Yeah,yeah I hear you,the damn train is here."He said,as he stood up."Come on Sungjong-ah,before I have to deal with that annoying lady again."


End file.
